


【授权翻译】谗妄

by GinnyRiver



Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Amnesia, Co-dependence, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Jarley-Freeform, Making Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26474269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinnyRiver/pseuds/GinnyRiver
Summary: 哈莉在一次抢劫中受伤后，小丑对她做了一次现实感检验。-他从未想过向她屈服，但当她在他面前时她便是一剂毒，该死，他会屈服并注射它。自杀小队主题，小丑x哈莉，含性主题。
Relationships: Joker (DCU)/Harleen Quinzel, harley quinn x joker
Kudos: 6





	【授权翻译】谗妄

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Delirium](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12917802) by [Crystallinee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystallinee/pseuds/Crystallinee). 



> 这篇文章已经在我的草稿箱中待了差不多一年，所以我很高兴把它呈现给你们。

* * *

_“说大声点，再大声点_

_谁会像我一样爱你？_

_我不愿伤害你可你追求痛苦_

_我试着不去点明可你的确如笃_

_我总会为你在此，羞赧毫无”_

* * *

目前为止，一切都根据计划推进进展。然而J想完成的简单事项却风险极高，他得为此用一大批人。

要不是他没心思想其他更具新意的，这就是他最喜欢的出场方式：一次经典突袭，只需放手让雇来的呆头鹅用枪林弹雨打出直奔目标之路，包揽一切重活。速战速决，还有充足的时间让他为这次活动添上几句点睛妙语。

哥谭人还沉浸在清晨的睡梦中，而他们已经踏上回程。幸存的帮派成员放在一旁的机枪还是温热的。

哈莉蹦跳着，比其他人往前不少，像芭蕾舞者般踮脚旋转，朝她的伴侣抛了个飞吻。

他转了转眼珠，她对着他放松的表现，将笑容咧得更开，发出短促的幸福欢呼回应。她等不及地要回家，要再次让他只属于自己，要贴在他身上让他剥下自己的衣服。他们的二人时光近来少得可怜，而她不喜欢等他处理事情。

哈莉打算 _稍稍_ 越过她被允许的范围捉弄他，穿着小热裤在枪战开始时趴在最近的车上，与所有附近的打手调情，看看他会做什么。 _人们说浪漫即死亡。_

她凭直觉蹲伏在车旁，发现了那些如冰雹般的子弹来自何处。街对面，一队警察环状包围车子，向它开火。她站稳脚跟，利用车辆为掩体，在J的打手的支援下通过破碎的车窗开枪反击。他们顺着岔路快速散开，她的第一反应是寻找小丑。

她在哪儿都找不着他，只得不断射击警察，在街巷与车辆中穿梭，向后撤退。

子弹一直冲着她所在的街巷飞来，她绕过转角，远离现场。安全啦！蠢条子。

一声沉重的撞击使她转身，一片巨大沉重的阴影降落在停着的警车上。

_该死。_

“你没被邀请来派对，小蝙！” 哈莉跌跌撞撞地后退，再度拔枪冷酷地朝他的装甲开火时差点儿摔在另一辆车盖上。

回忆向她涌来——他戴着厚重手套的手扼住她的脖子，然后敲昏像只落汤鸡的、伤痕累累的她，送往警局。

她抓紧另一只手上的球棍，冲他吐了吐舌头。她可没功夫陪他玩儿。 _J在哪里？_

她得在小蝙将他们拆散前找到他。这次蝙蝠不会再得逞了，不会，有必要的话她会徒手杀了她，但他不能再把她带走。

利用周遭她占优势的混乱场面，她脱身而出，在车旁躲闪而行，她扔了自己的球棍以便跑得更快。

但愿它能正中蝠仔自大的臭脸。她已经与帮派走散了，但蝙蝠的追击还未停止。如果他追捕的是她，至少J不会有事。

娃娃脸，小丑的打手之一，惊着了他们俩，蝠仔暂时另一场子弹雨弄得不知所措，只得后退。哈莉利用这次干扰拐入另一个街角，从大楼旁的消防通道快速登顶，俯瞰全局。只要在低地上她就是只在迷宫中乱撞的老鼠，任由发育过头的蝙蝠捕猎。

她躲在屋顶上，试着喘口气。哈莉发现她的枪和匕首还在身上。

“投降吧，奎因。”

她身后的低沉嗓音吓了她一跳。她拔出自己的左轮手枪，逼视他。

“退后，小蝙。我不会再回 _那里_ 。”

他站在她面前，沉默着，制服上的黑皮革反射出第一缕透过地平线的曙光。回想起蝙蝠对他们的所有伤害——那些牙齿、那场车祸、那些伏击、那个烂地方、逼着她给婊子沃勒干活——哈莉气得咬牙。

哈琳·奎泽尔会将他诊断为一个迫切渴望把自己的错误行为正当化的人，一个道德观扭曲的人。蝠仔不比他们哪个人好。他更烂。

“你还是可以选择投降。”

她在对方能动手前朝他开枪，但子弹并未打穿那层盔甲。

_你打算做什么？_ 她脑中的声音询问。

此刻她与蝙蝠侠被困在小楼顶上，对方正在逐步逼近她。她一直在开枪，希望能打中他护甲上不防弹的地方。他有力地打飞她手中的枪，她急忙后退。上次他只勉力踢到了她，她就尿血了好几天。

哈莉拔出匕首，这把美丽的象牙柄小刀是很久之前小丑作为礼物送给她的。她紧握平滑的刀柄，想象他正告诉她要反击，要为了他保护自己。

_捅他一刀，一劳永逸。正中他的脸。在他睡着时下手。_

令人分心的旋律在她脑海中响起—— _“他在你入睡时盯着你，他知道你何时苏醒…”_

那声音絮絮叨叨，使她分心。手掌。鲜血。强制代餐。她嘴里的口塞球。

_我不行。我不能再这么做。我不能我不能我不能——_

她向下俯瞰街道。下面是平坦的混凝土地面。如果她着陆在错误的地方，她的身体就会像水果一样摔得稀巴烂。小丑曾把他的一部分人质从高处推下作为消遣，所以她对此一清二楚。

她之前曾从飞行中的直升机上掉下来，并且生还。

_我才不、回、去。_

她看见下面有些小丑的人正在警惕地巡察。警察好像都被干掉了，但暴徒们还在寻找蝙蝠。

“嘿，小伙子们！”她引来打手们的注意，紧接着听见小蝙的低吼。她已经身陷这支与义警的危险之舞，距离边缘只有几步。他前倾要拉住他。

哈莉把自己掷出栏杆。

她坠落时就本能地为蜷缩和翻滚做好了准备，她听见了附近震耳的枪声。她蜷起身子，之后撞上了坚硬物体，完全偏离了轨道。

x

x

粗糙的表面贴着她的脸。

_起床啦——起床啦。_

她缓缓动了动左手的手指，屈伸着，掌心像火烧一样烫。高温从她的小臂爬升至肩膀，接着向下蔓延至脊椎。还有个尖锐的东西扎进了她的脸颊。

_起来，兔八哥。你打算在这儿躺上一天，好让条子们像扫垃圾一样把你带走？_

她感觉自己动弹不得，双腿仿佛灌了铅一样沉。

_我想睡觉。滚开！_

_如果你现在睡着，那你就可以上交罪犯身份证啦。我相信阿卡姆会欢迎你回归的。如果你证明自己是个需要再被救一次的麻烦精，小丑会怎么评价呢？_

_闭嘴。_

她勉力睁开眼皮，试着动弹胳膊，开始应急处理伤口。这慢得就像当时在水下一样，她与直接把地面当成最柔软诱人的床一趟了之的冲动作斗争。她周围的一切都朦朦胧胧。

她还能走，好极了。她费了点儿时间积蓄足够的力气用手撑者地面，又花了更多功夫克服双手与两膝的疼痛站立。 _J没事吧？_

这还远比不上她经历过最烂的事呢——这就像彻夜粗暴的性爱或是致命的枪战之后——或许她又产生幻觉了。与飞车相撞的感觉并未消退。

她的视线模糊，不过这里并没有蝙蝠的身影。她整个人放松下来，接着便开始呕吐不止。捱过最难受的一阵吼，她颤抖着起身。流着血的擦伤点缀再她的膝盖和手臂上，她的手掌成了鲜红色，感觉就像她刚刚把它们泡在了沸水中。她的脸也又同样的灼烧感。

她用了点时间确定自己身在何处。最终她反应过来，这讨人厌的玩意儿时垃圾箱的边。她是摔下来的吗？她小心地伸直胳膊和腿，检查它们。四肢疼痛，但是有效。

她的视线模糊，不过这里并没有蝙蝠的身影。她整个人放松下来，接着便开始呕吐不止。捱过最难受的一阵吼，她颤抖着起身。流着血的擦伤点缀再她的膝盖和手臂上，她的手掌成了鲜红色，感觉就像她刚刚把它们泡在了沸水中。她的脸也又同样的灼烧感。

她用了点时间确定自己身在何处。最终她反应过来，这讨人厌的玩意儿时垃圾箱的边。她是摔下来的吗？她小心地伸直胳膊和腿，检查它们。四肢疼痛，但是有效。

她发现熊猫人和山羊人就在不远处，后者正在处理枪伤，她的心跳得更快了。一定有人在蝙蝠试图抓住下坠的她时分散了对方的注意。她摇摇晃晃地起身，向他们所在的街道方向走去，然后绕过拐角。

当她看见那抹熟悉的绿发时，安心的暖意充满了她全身。他背对着她，处理着什么事。他身上看起来没有伤，站得好好的。

约翰尼·弗斯特站在他身旁接电话，他的制服被血浸暗了。J恶狠狠地盯着弗斯特，似乎希望对方中的是致命伤。一辆深色的，无窗的面包车从街上向他们驶来。

“想我了吗，布丁？”

他转身快得她看不清他的动作。他眼里一闪而过的光是那么烦躁、愤怒，使她绷紧了脸。但接着他的目光柔和下来。

他脸上的表情并非笑容，却使她倍感温暖、热情，她希望自己有足够的力气扑进他怀中。她身体在可承受的疼痛范围内最快地奔向他的怀抱，尽量显得冷静、毫发无伤，但她的脑袋昏昏沉沉，膝盖就要撑不住了。她在停步的时候失去平衡，不得不抓着他的胳膊站稳。她决定改为倚在他身上。

面包车停靠过来，他们上车。打手们在后头摆放重武器。哈莉弄丢了她的手枪，还有球棍，这是另一份J的礼物，她决定明天在回来找回它们，如果蝙蝠没有把它们带回哥谭警局的话。

她挨着小丑坐，靠在他身上深深嗅闻他的味道。一如既往，微微的化学酸对所有不习惯它的人而言都格外刺鼻，与金属和干燥的血液气味混合在一起。他伸出一条胳膊随意地揽着她的肩，用不变的危险易怒语气对弗斯特说话。

她知道的下一件事就是他抱着她下车。她稍微动弹了一下，缓缓地眨着眼，但她只看到了他胸膛上的文身。紧接着黑暗将她完全吞噬，像一堆石块般把她淹没。

x

小丑注意到她比以往安静许多。他对此感到满意。因为此刻她只要表露出一丝欢欣都只能使他更加暴躁，咆哮着让她闭嘴。

他没怎么在从大厦撤退，或是被警察偷袭时注意她，一心顾着自己计划中的下一步。后来，帮派中的幸存者集合时她是最后出现的，衣服又脏又破。他狠狠瞪了眼弗斯特，他本该更好地掩护她。

他们到大本营时太阳已经升起来了，在空荡的街巷间撒下暗淡的金光。在外面耗了一整晚，他们终于端掉了一个帮派首领的藏身处，小丑仍旧靠着残留的肾上腺素和咖啡因继续工作。没什么能像经典的逃避警员追捕和精准屠杀一样更能使他精力充沛了，但即使是小蝙出现也没让他高兴起来。

_我们中有个告密者_ ，他想。怒火在他的血管中涌流。他帮派中某些不可靠的家伙害他损失了不少人手，最重要的是，让他的生意全泡了汤。

好吧，他稍后会处理他们，老办法——用绳索拴住他们的脖子，在墙上挂着。这能让他们招供。 _如果死人也能招供的话_ ，他被自己逗笑了，暂时为预定好的杀人心满意足。

不过首先是哈莉。她在他怀里一动不动，因此他只好回到房间，把她放在床上。她甚至没有反应，但他正想着别的，没注意到这一点。

他轻松驱散倦意，走进这间被他完全打造成办公室的房间。他还有不少方案要在今天收工前部署。只要他进入状态，几乎没有事能让改变心意，他可以连续工作数天，只靠咖啡因和酒精度日，直到计划失败。

他准备设法揪出那个大捞了一笔，以为可以瞒天过海的小小不忠头目。并非他需要，或是真的还想要他们的钱。这只关乎权力。

快一个小时过了，他发现集中注意力变得更加困难。他将此归咎于自己没能在与警察的遭遇战中拔枪射杀他们。他想喝咖啡，想知道自己的小浓缩咖啡瘾君子在哪，鉴于他没听见她在厨房里自言自语。

打手被限制进这层楼，而唯一能进的约翰尼已去休息。他转身寻找哈莉，希望她如往常阴影一样地扑到他身上，但她不见了。

他在自己放下她的卧室里找到了哈莉。他没想到她陷入了昏迷，甚至没醒来换衣服。鲜红的伤痕在她的脸上分外明显。她纹丝不动，呼吸沉重，这使他恼火。她几乎不在他之前入睡——她不能这么做。

他在原地站了会儿，思考自己是否需要用这彻底的寂静做完更多事——他爱死没有她用无休止的噪音、歌声、废话打断的 _思考_ 时光了——或者他能补个拖了太久了的觉。因为最后一点咖啡因的效果很快就要没了。

最终，他灼热发疼的双眼赢得了胜利，毕竟他也不记得自己最后一次睡觉是什么时候了。他轻巧地脱去衬衫，摘下枪套，照例把刀枪放在床边。他换上宽松的运动裤，躺在她身旁。

她没像以前那样紧贴着他，爱抚他的头发或是对着他的耳朵将悄悄话，这使他烦躁——她就那么躺着，像个了无生气的洋娃娃。虽然她的爱抚有时会让他心烦意乱，但这并不代表他喜欢完全不触碰的念头。他才是那个决定何时需要抚摸的人。

她平静的面庞让他想起一些事——褪色的，令人厌烦的回忆上涌，像是酸上冒起的气泡。她的皮肤被半腐蚀掉，剥落下来，头发则永久漂白。

他伸展四肢，躺在床上。咖啡因脱瘾症最难熬的时刻与长时间缺乏睡眠如同波浪，一起阵阵拍向他。他清醒时的每刻都在驱散的，为之保持警觉与攻击性的阴影正在一点点逼近他，而哈莉却不在此让他分散注意力。那阴影正逼近他、扭曲他、侵蚀他。

他低吼，将她拉过来了些，发现她前额上有一大块紫色淤伤。

他将上臂枕在她受伤的头颅下。她放松的、温暖的身体挨着他，触感让他的肌肉得以稍微放松。他依旧对她没像以前一样帮他好好休息心存怒火，但这样也好了不少。

她甜腻的泡泡糖味道混上了尘埃、铁锈与汗渍，她平缓的呼吸提醒他嘈杂、狂乱的大脑，她又和他在一起了。这并非失眠时的幻觉，因为他已经把她从那儿带回来了。那些阴影偶尔回来之时，她的存在就会隔绝它们。她曾发誓绝不让他再像那样迷失与软弱。他决意让她用生命遵守承诺。

有了她的身体给予他安全感，他闭上双眼，让睡眠来临。

x

他过了会儿醒来，精神焕发，心情稍微好了些。但手臂上的重量和他的一瞥表明她还是没动过。这对她而言不正常，她总是动作飞快，并时刻准备着和他步调一致。现在她像个瘸子一样落后了。

他翻身将她压在床上，胸贴着胸，朝她轻吼，好让她知道自己对她的忽视不满。

她的双眼缓缓睁开。她眨眼时一瞬疑惑闪过，接着她的粉色唇瓣扯出一个笑容。他能感受到她的脉搏加速，呼吸加快，但他只是把她又推了回去，在床上伸了个懒腰，打着哈欠。

她的手指带着爱意穿过他的一绺绺绿发，摸向她的脖颈下方。

她翻身坐上他双腿之间，他享受地咕噜着。她的头靠在他的胸膛上，手掌漫不经心地扫过他下腹的文身。他发现她身上另一处不寻常的地方——她没有贴着他磨蹭，或是她常常在早晨做的那样先使他勃起，如果他们前一晚没有做爱的话。

她看起来又打起了瞌睡，手指在他的皮肤上画着各种小图形，他将她搂紧。她则喃喃地胡言乱语了些什么，再度睡了过去。

他从未想过自己会变得上瘾般需要她的存在。哪怕是在早上困倦的那几个小时，他也需要她作为自己的一剂猛药。他不是喜欢回忆过去的人，但没有她的那一年的确已在他的记忆中留下印记，尽管他从未承认这一点。

最终他推开了她，他得起床继续工作——已经下午了。

她眨眨眼，一双迷惑的大眼睛注视着她，嘴唇微张。让他几乎要觉得她看起来一副傻样。

他开始穿戴，没换裤子，而是挑了件柔顺的暗紫色衬衫与之相配。他扣纽扣时注意到她下了床，不解地注视着自己昨天就穿在身上的紧身衣裤，她还是一副滑稽的哆嗦样儿，他被逗乐了。

哈莉眼神空洞地望着前方，有时她脑中的声音太过吸引她了，她就会这样。而他不喜欢旁人分走她的关注，因此他毫不犹豫地大踏步上前掐住她的腰，感受着指间弹性的皮肤触感。

她没有回应，而是瞪大眼睛盯着他。

她呼吸颤抖。“小丑？”

x

x

_现在只有你了，哈琳在她耳畔低语。他们全都死在了阿卡姆，你不记得了吗？_

 _不对！_ 有人插嘴。 _你淹死在化学品里了。_

_你被困在阿卡姆了。第三个声音加入进来。_

_你不记得那些灯光了？那你耳中的声音呢？他留你等死！_ 她晃晃脑袋，试图理清思绪，却发现他还站在她面前，等着她开口。她惊得吸不上气，但她试图保持冷静。

_小丑就站在我面前！也许我能和他谈谈！_

他对她怒目而视。“哈莉？”

她揉揉头发，抬头看向他时脑中的声音仍在争吵不休。 _你这次真的玩完了，小哈。_

“我在这儿干嘛？”她问他。

他怀疑地看了她一眼，系上自己的枪套，继续穿戴。“这不好玩，小哈。我才是这里有趣的人，不是你。”

她瞪大眼睛望着她，他脸上露出恼怒的神情。“你撞到头还是怎么了吗？”

她闭上嘴，无法将视线从他身上抽离。

有些东西在他眼中一闪而过，他上前，一手紧紧钳住她的下颚。

“我说了，你撞到头了吗？”

她沉默半晌，向后挣开他的钳制，盯着他。“回答我，小丑。”

他咆哮，恼火地扭了扭脖颈。他俯身向前，厉声问道：“是 _奎泽尔_ 医生回来了吗？”

她对上他的目光：“我要知道我在这个房间里都和你做了什么。我们做了什么？”

“你睡得像具死尸。”他冷笑。

她大声地走出房间。他耸耸肩，再次回到办公室，弥补损失的时间。他之前进行到哪一步了来着？是帮派中的奸细，当然了。

哈莉大踏步走出房间，离开藏身之处，寻找出口。她认得那男人，她只是不知道自己是怎么到这儿来的。她该去哪儿？一切都毫无头绪。

她走过镜子——它们摆满了这地方——她看见了自己。她看起来像是被车撞过。她的半张脸是鲜红的刺目，嘴唇淤青肿胀。她的头发乱糟糟的，还遍体鳞伤。发烧一样的高热在她的脑内横冲直撞。这层楼内摆放着昂贵的家具，远处角落里放着一架白钢琴，武器和珠宝散落在镜子间…这感觉似曾相识。

她向窗外远眺，看到楼下的街道。这景象让她想吐。她后退，倒在了沙发上。

x

冲完澡换上干净制服的约翰尼·弗斯特精神饱满，他希望今天能平安无事地度过。他放任自己睡的四小时觉还不足以支撑另一次抢劫。

他小心地走向老板的办公室时发现奎因正坐在落地窗旁的沙发上，双臂死死搂住膝盖。他像以往一样避开了目光接触。

“嘿。”

弗斯特转身看向她，内心祈祷她别又支使自己去糖果店。她看起来…变了。她面颊烧得像是发了烧。他感谢上苍，至少这回她衣衫齐整。那双被花乱妆容围绕的蓝色大眼睛望向他。

“你是管家吗？”

他惊讶地盯着她，试着弄清状况。老大对她做了什么吗？

“我为J工作。”他回答，觉得这么做像个傻子。经验使他明白永远别忽视奎因，不管她的问题有没有智力水平。如果她不尊重他，老板会让他掉脑袋，特别是在这种情况下。

他准备离去，发在发现大颗大颗的泪珠从她脸上滚落时停在了原地，她故作镇定。

“奎因小姐，你还好吗？”

她将自己抱得更紧了。“我…不知道。我在这里做什么？”

他该干嘛？去找老大建议他找个医生来？弗斯特权衡着各种选项，哈莉则擦干泪水打开了电视。对她胃口的卡通片使她咯咯发笑。

“你住在这里。”他认真地说明，并试图在任何事情发生之前脱身。

她走下沙发，颤抖着抓住他的胳膊。弗斯特觉得汗珠正从前额渗出。他正逼近危险地带。他发现她的身体热得出奇。“我见过你吗？我在找J但我不知道…他在哪…”她的眼皮直打架，仿佛就要昏过去了。

弗斯特将她稳稳地扶回沙发。这是脑震荡还是神经错乱？不管是什么，看着都不乐观。

“待在这儿。我很快回来。”

她点点头，早已再次被卡通吸引，“我想看兔八哥！”

两个人在几分钟后回到房间。小丑哼了一声。“这最好不会浪费我的时间，约翰尼。”

哈莉从沙发上抬头，双眼大睁，眼神迷茫。“我头疼。你有药吗？”

她的伴侣皱起眉头，向她走去。她冲他挥手。“很高兴见到你！”

小丑咬着牙说。“给我恢复过来！”他嘶吼。他看见昨天的伤痕已经在她漂亮的脸蛋上留下淤青，便没下手掴她。哈莉则让他小声些。“我在看电视呢。”

小丑转向他的得力助手，不耐烦地挥了挥。“给我找个医生来。”

“我不要医生！”哈莉抗议，用力地摇头。弗斯特离开房间去打电话给医生，留下老板搞定他的女人。

小丑俯身压在沙发上：“我来做你的医生如何？”他注视着她的脸庞，观察她的反应。

她大大的双眼盯着他，笑起来。“你有行医执照吗？”

“噢，当然了。”

“我们要做什么呢？”她的脸上露出一丝好奇。

他做了个手势，示意她和自己一起回房间。“好可爱的毯子！”哈莉指着那块铺在地上的，大张着嘴的熊皮毯说。她坐在那张特大号双人床上，好奇地看着他。

他站在她身前，直直地盯住她的双眼，“你不知道我是谁吗？”

“当然！你是小丑！”她点头，仿佛是为了肯定自己的判断。

“你要电击我吗？”

_我们接近那个意思了…_ 他轻轻摸了摸她的脸颊，“稍后，我亲爱的。”

“你知道自己是谁吗？” 她茫然地摇摇头。

“嗯…那我会再次创造你。”他若有所思。

她渴望地向他贴来，但目光无神。他的手缓缓靠近她的脸颊，检查她的反应。她贴着他的手心，鼓励他，他的拇指划过她的下唇。“把你的眼睛闭上。”

她带着暧昧的笑容照做。“我在飞耶。”望着她的脸，他的手滑下她的肩。

“我将成为谁呢，医生？”她在他的抚摸下战栗。

他挨近她，对她耳语：“欲望使人屈服，屈服诞生力量。你真的想要吗？”

她猛地抽气，吓着了自己和他。哈莉瞪大眼盯着他，微微颤抖。

小丑松开她，谨慎地看着她。哈莉深吸一口气，扑进他怀中。她并未如他设想的一般攻击自己，而是用足以把他勒窒息的力气粘着他。正当他所有放心时，她低语，“你知道我的布丁在哪儿吗？”

x

他绷紧身体，俯视着那张残留着泪痕的脸，各种情感气泡般浮上表面。他想推开她，但她死死抓住他不放。

“求你了。”她贴上来，“他在哪儿？”

他抚去她淤青面庞上的几绺发丝，看见了整个伤痕。他托起她的头，低声道，“如果你不是这么疯癫，我会认为你现在是个傻子。”

回忆复现过她的双眼，他俯向前，深深地吻她。他的亲吻异常地柔软，没有啃咬她的唇瓣边缘。她的声音被他搅得含混不清，她只能看着他的双眼，泪水在她的脸上干涸。她近乎本能地将他锁入自己的怀中，缠上他的身体，把他拉得更近。

当他挪开时，她不顾一切地粘了回去，她将二人推倒在床上。她被妆容和泪水弄花的脸埋进他的胸膛，浸湿了他才熨好的衬衫。他感受着她在自己的身上来回吻着，解开他的衬衣纽扣。

他一手扼住她的下颚，拉住她，迫使她看向自己。

“求你了。”她呜咽出声。

她极度痛苦地需要他，像是亟待填满的空虚，而只有他才能给予抚慰。她的指甲陷进他的肉里，但并不迫切，只是无声地请求着。她用双眼回应他，手指正解着他的衬衫纽扣，紧接着选择放弃，脱下自己的短袖和胸罩。一切都混沌无比，而他仍然在这场随便什么迷乱的梦境中保持清醒。

他决定测试她。“说出来。”

“拜托拜托拜托——”她发现自己脱了短裤仰面躺着，而他正以她了解的方式随意抛下自己的衣物。

“J先森。”

他没有浪费时间，在她张开的双腿间沉下身子，进入她。有那么一瞬间他们被固定在一起，那就够了。

他从未想过向她屈服，但当她在他面前时她便是一剂毒，该死，他会屈服并注射它。

他的手触摸她只是为了将她抓住，让她足够贴近自己。他紧紧掐着她的胳膊，几乎阻断了那儿的血液洪流，但她不在乎。她望进那双钢蓝色的、癫狂的双眼，即使他的目光早已涣散迷离，毫无变化。

他进来了，他轻轻皱眉，感受着温暖而柔软的她，对自己敞开身体，渴求他抚平她心中无法言明的东西。一声轻叹逸出他喉间，她之前从未听过这样令人感到安慰的声音。

他依旧抱着她，开始挺动髋部。他在她体内冲撞，戳刺有力却从未这么缓慢。每一次律动都愈来愈将她带回现实。他不停地操干，她则牢牢抱住他，用手臂环住他的肩膀。

她等着他的注意回到自己身上，抬起他的脑袋，但他似乎只在意性爱。他的身体没与她合拍，她本能地让自己的身体适应他的节奏。她知道自己总是完美地契合他，他们的身体就像一块拼图中的两个零件，组成彼此。

一会儿之后，他将头低压在她的脖颈上，她感受到他齿间的刮擦，期盼着一个漂亮的齿痕，但他挪开了。他的臀部再次加速，她接纳这个变化，试图在他的唇上狠狠亲一大口。她的全副身心都专注于体会他在自己体内的性器侵入自己的最深处，直抵宫口。

她紧紧抱住他，罩在他身上，安抚着两个人。她的手在他的肩胛上游移。

她紧缠着他的同时，他的唇贴着她的肌肤低吼，不时地顶撞使她陷进床中。她的手指用令他发狂的方式梳理他的发丝，他将她抓得更牢了，臀部拍击着她。她闻到了血腥味，明白他已在某处留下牙印，也许她也抓伤了他，那不重要。

她夹住他，轻轻喘息着高潮，将他低喘着推过临界点。他的温暖抚慰了他们彼此，他待在她体内，目光重新与她接触。他继续断续抽插着，索取着她的呻吟。

他抱着她翻身而并未中断两人的连结，让她紧挨着他，压在自己的胸膛上。她近乎本能地轻轻搂着他体贴的手臂，只为了感受他坚实的拥抱。他们混合在一起的体液从她双腿间流出，美好又温暖。她感到充实与满足。和他一起活在幻想泡泡中让她比以往更平静。

她抚过他眼底的黑色阴影，他在她的爱抚下惬意地咕噜。他不可思议地平静，仿佛他的混乱疯狂已沉寂了几个小时。他紧紧搂着她，几乎要在她的身上留下淤青。她终于回家了。对他们而言，再没有别处、没有别的港湾可言。他的呼吸与她的交织在一起，她咯咯笑着吻他时再度激起了他的欲望。

她记得他较为平静的时候，那时他会像欣赏一件艺术品那样欣赏她，他的手指探索着她的每一寸，再次确认自己的领地。

他很少像现在这样充满欲望，这让她想起他们坠入化学桶之中，他抱着她亲吻她，吞噬她，他的双眼是怎样只注视她一人。那一刻她就知道，他像她属于他那样属于自己。

“你躺在床上休息会儿。”他咕哝着，语气向她表明抗议无效。

她早就趴在他的身上睡着了。

**Author's Note:**

> 没想到从要到授权到现在已经三年了…中途有忙学业有爬坑，但我还是回来搞完这篇了！抱歉拖了这么久！！


End file.
